Love Happens
by Su
Summary: *Chapter 14 Uploaded!* Death can be so devastating, but it also has the possibility to bring about better times. D/G with subplots of R/H and H/P. R/R! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Hello everyone! You may remember a certain piece called "When Your Muses are Slap Happy". I wrote that. But, I finally decided to write my first real HP fanfiction. So, here goes! 

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot line. And that rhymes!   
  


Draco Malfoy watched his father from across the room, under the pretense of doing an essay. Lucius Malfoy was in his prime today, shouting and screaming at a cowering house elf. His normally pale face was flushed, as if he had just run a mile, and his eyes were alive with excitement, as if the feeling of power was much too much pleasure. 

"I ought to give you clothes, elf, for this lack of obedience!" 

"No, m-master, I promise, it will be done better next time." And the elf scurried off. 

"Draco!" 

His father had turned on him so quickly that Draco jumped. "Yes?" 

Lucius calmed down a little bit, and asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Homework, father." 

"Yes, well, I doubt you'll do it nearly as well as that Mudblood." 

Draco tried hard not to glare at his father. 

"Well, seeing how the homework is probably a lost cause anyhow, how about we have a little chat, you know, between father and son." Lucius almost looked hopeful. 

Draco eyed his father warily. Maybe four, or even three years ago, he would have jumped at the chance to talk with his father. He had adored him. Lucius, on the other hand, didn't mind the adoration, because it gave him time to imprint his ideals on his young son's mind. However, something about Hogwarts had changed Draco. He wasn't sure what it was. 

"I suppose so." 

"Well, let's go somewhere more private, then." 

Draco put down _A History of Magic _and followed his father out of the room, up a winding staircase, and down a dark hall, all the while, thinking hard. He had loved his father, he knew it. But if you asked him now, he wouldn't have known what to say. He felt more alert around his father, but had no feelings of love for him. He wondered what his father would say if one asked him if he loved his son. He had a feeling Lucius Malfoy wouldn't know what to say as well. 

Looking up from the floor, he realized they had reached their destination. His father opened the door, and Draco followed him inside. 

It was as if, around his second year at Hogwarts, Draco had come to the sudden conclusion that he wasn't really a son to Lucius Malfoy. He was more of a source of pride. He had realized it when his father had bought his place on the Slytherin Quidditch team for him, and it explained his bitter feelings toward Hermione Granger. After all, Draco should be at the top of the class, not some Mudblood. 

"Draco." 

Draco snapped out of his reverie and looked at his father. 

"Sit." 

Draco sat down in a plush armchair, and faced his father, who remained standing. 

"As you know, Draco, there are two things that we Malfoys stand for; power and pride. For example, we hold pride in ourselves for having power over inferior beings such as house elves, Mudbloods, Muggle-lovers, and in my case, almost anybody at the Ministry." 

Draco had heard all this before. Suppressing a yawn, he wondered where this lecture was going. 

"There is no distinction between good and evil as far as I am concerned. There is only a distinction between those who are inferior, and those who are superior." 

Draco sat up. Here was something he hadn't heard before. 

"Voldemort, therefore, is not evil." 

Draco sank back down again. 

"He was merely one of the most superior. He had plenty of power as well, which is why, as you know, I joined his ranks, and became one of his most trusted helpers." 

"Servant, more like," Draco thought bitterly. 

"As you know, Lord Voldemort has come back to power. This time, to make his reign more powerful and more terrible before, he needs more people who he can fully trust." 

Draco suddenly realized where this conversation was going, but kept listening with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"He has asked us to go out and look for people who would like to join the Dark Order. I went home after hearing his request and started thinking." 

"Uh-oh," Draco thought. He couldn't help himself. 

"And suddenly I realized who would be perfect. Someone who shares all my ideals of power and pride. Can you guess who it is, Draco?" 

Draco looked at his father. "Me?" he asked, trying to inject hope into his voice. 

"That's right! And if you did, we Malfoys would be so proud. After all, with two Malfoys being Death Eaters, who knows how much power we would gain. So I am asking you right now, how would you like to join the ranks of Voldemort?" 

Draco knew better than to refuse. His father's eyes had some sort of anticipation in them, and Draco knew that he had to play his cards right, otherwise, he'd be severely punished. "Could I really, father? It's all I've ever wanted!" he said, trying to pull a smile onto his face. 

Lucius's face suddenly broke into a smile as well. Then he did something very unexpected. He pulled Draco into a hug. 

Draco was completely bowled over. He wanted to cry. His father was only hugging him because he had agreed to what he said, not because he loved Draco. He bit his tongue hard and pulled away. 

"I must finish my homework, father," he said. 

"Of course, of course, go right ahead." Draco walked out of the room, but ran all the way down the hall and up another winding staircase. He finally stopped in front of a door, and opened it to reveal one of the most brightly-lit rooms in the whole of Malfoy Manor. It was his own bedroom. He flopped on to the four-poster feather bed, and lay very still. 

"Join the ranks of Voldemort?" Draco thought to himself. 

Become a servant to somebody else besides his father, who he was already a clone of? Voldemort was somebody who couldn't be trusted, to his enemies or followers. When could Draco be his own person? Anybody who saw him always told him he looked just like his father. But he didn't just look like his father. He was a carbon copy of him. He had so many of Lucius's ideas and opinions ingrained in his head, his personality was the same as that of his father's. 

Suddenly, Draco felt rage course throughout him. It was unfair. He wanted love. He wanted to love. Because he had just realized he didn't love his father anymore. No, he hated him. He hated him for turning him into someone he didn't want to be. He wished he could stand up to his father. After all, he was nothing more than a house elf to his father, he thought. He was just someone else Lucius Malfoy could threaten and boss around. 

Trying to calm himself down, Draco remembered a certain house elf. This house elf had stood up to his father, and in the end, escaped from his tyranny. Draco yearned to escape as well. 

Draco sat up straight. He had realized what was at Hogwarts that wasn't as Malfoy Manor. It was freedom. At Hogwarts, he could do as he pleased. And it had changed him. "One of these days," he thought, "I will be totally free of my father. And I can live my own life."   
  


Well, what do you guys think? You can tell me in that little box. Because I want to know if I should leave it like this or go on as originally planned. Do you just want this drama, or do you want romance too? Let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, you asked for it, here's the second chapter Okay, you asked for it, here's the second chapter. Actually, to tell you the truth, I had it waiting, but seven people gave me the go ahead, and that's good enough for me. Read first, and I'll explain later. 

Harry Potter watched the television set in the dining room while eating his breakfast, out of sheer boredom. The Dursley's eyes were on the set as well. Well, Dudley's eyes were roving around the table, seeing if anyone had left their banana untouched. His two-year –long diet was still in effect, but as for having any effect… 

Suddenly, Uncle Vernon switched off the set and turned to look around at the rest of the family. 

"Hey!" protested Dudley. 

"Just a minute, Dudley, I have an announcement to make." Uncle Vernon was smiling. 

"Uh, oh," thought Harry. If Uncle Vernon was smiling, this was not good. 

"Well, I have finally gotten things settled down with the Masons (at this point, he turned around to glare at Harry), and they have agreed to buy a large portion of Grunnings' shares. Well, this means that we can finally have our vacation trip to Majorca!" 

Aunt Petunia literally squealed and hugged Uncle Vernon. Dudley just pasted a grin onto his pig-like face. Harry sat still. Majorca sounded nice and all, but going there with the Dursley's was not his idea of a vacation. 

He got up to leave. 

"Where are you going, boy?" 

"Upstairs." 

"Well, don't pack. You're not coming." 

Dudley sniggered. Harry tried hard not to smile with relief and answered, "That's not fair!" It was better to make Uncle Vernon think he didn't want to go. 

"Petunia, dear, will you call Mrs. Figg and see if she will accept to have Harry stay at her house for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow?" 

Harry's aunt scurried off to call Mrs. Figg, while Harry tried to put a look of disappointment on his face. Two weeks without the Dursley's, and that too, during summer! Then he thought of Mrs. Figg. She was a nice old lady, he thought, but he really didn't want to spend two weeks listening about cats. Oh well, anything was better than Dudley. 

Aunt Petunia came back, with a huge smile on her face. Harry supposed that this meant Mrs. Figg had agreed. 

"Mrs. Figg said she would take him, as long as he didn't mind the fact that she was also taking care of another child, a girl about his age." 

"A girl, eh? Well, you better not get into any mischief, my boy, or you'll be getting it from us." 

Harry grimaced. Having someone his age around would be nice, but getting into mischief? 

Harry lugged his luggage down to the front door. He was to walk down to Mrs. Figg's house, and it was lucky for him he didn't pack much. He hadn't packed any of his wizarding items either, except his wand. He always felt safe with his wand about. He went to the Dursley's who were seated in the living room, watching TV. "Well, bye then." 

Uncle Vernon, perhaps remembering what happened the last time he hadn't said bye to his nephew, grunted his response. Dudley sneered at him, and Aunt Petunia just glared. Harry left the room as quickly as possible. 

About fifteen minutes later, he was on the porch of Mrs. Figg's house. He rang the doorbell. 

Mrs. Figg threw open the door with force surprising for her age. "Harry! Come in," she said, ushering him inside. She closed the door behind him. Your room is upstairs, Harry, second one to the left. You can just throw your luggage inside and come back down for your lunch." While she was talking, Harry was staring at her face. She looked younger for some reason. Harry put it down as his imagination and climbed upstairs. When he had reached his door, he pushed it open and laid his suitcase down. He heard someone walk past the door, and turned around. He didn't see anyone. He realized it must've been the girl that was staying here as well. 

He walked back downstairs, curious as to what she looked at. He grinned as he thought of what Hermione would be yelling at him. Probably something along the lines of not wondering how nice she was, or how smart she was. 

He stepped into the kitchen where he found Mrs. Figg. In the light streaming in from the kitchen skylights, there was no doubt about it, she was definitely looked younger. She heard him and turned around. 

"Your housemate is waiting to meet you. I haven't told her who you are yet, so she'll definitely be surprised when she sees you." She grinned mysteriously, but it wasn't the wrinkled one of an old lady. "She's waiting to meet you in the living room," she told him. 

Harry, trying to figure out what was up with Mrs. Figg, walked into the living room. 

"Harry?!" 

He looked up, surprise in his green eyes. That voice was familiar. 

"Parvati?!" The both stared at each other, shock showing on their faces. 

"B-but how?" Harry sputtered. 

"Why are—," Parvati began at the same time. 

"Ah, I see you two have met." 

They both spun around to meet Mrs. Figg. 

"Bella, why didn't you tell me _he_ was coming?" 

"Bella?" Harry asked faintly. 

"Actually, Arabella's the name." Mrs. Figg, or Arabella, looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. "Arabella Figg." 

"Arabella Figg?" Harry asked incredulously. He had heard that name somewhere. "Wait! You're part of the old crowd!" 

"Ah, Dumbledore must've mentioned me." 

At the mention of Dumbledore, Harry had to sit down. "Y-you're a witch?" 

"Of course she is!" Parvati shouted. Harry stared at her blankly. He had forgotten about her. 

"Yes, I am, Harry. Let me explain. Parvati, you can listen too." She looked at Harry. "Harry, do you know why Dumbledore makes sure you are in the care of your aunt and uncle?" 

"He says I'm safer here or something." 

"Yes, you are, Harry. You see, I am in the near vicinity to take care of you if anything bad should happen. When Dumbledore asked me if I would take care of you, I immediately agreed, because your mother and I were best friends." 

This was too much for Harry. "You were friends with my mother?!" 

"Yes, I was. So I have been taking Aging Potion, and I have been living quietly as a little old lady." 

"Wow, Bella, that was really nice of you," Parvati interjected. "I mean, living like a Muggle and everything." Harry turned to look at her. 

"And what are you doing here?" he asked sounding mean, even though he hadn't meant to. 

Parvati bristled. "Bella is my _godmother_, for your information, Harry. She's taking care of me while my parents take care of Padma." 

"Your godmother? And what's wrong with Padma?" 

Bella answered the latter question. "Padma has something like the chicken pox." 

"Oh." 

"And I am Parvati's and Padma's godmother because I am also very good friends with her mother." 

"Was my mother friends with her mother too?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, we were all great friends. Your father used to call us the three musketeers." 

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say. 

Parvati did. "Can we puzzle this out later? I'm starving!" 

Wow, sometimes i don't even know what to expect out of my little typing machines(those would be my fingers). 

Thanks to **Skyiela**, **Magelet**(You like the title? Thanks!), **Miss Hermie**, **glo_stik**, **KE Heyduk**, **hershey gal**, **fatima**, **sailor new moon**(I'm a peaceful soul, please don't send in troops), **yola**, **Fenaily**(I _hope_ you know what you're talking about), **K.t. Malfoy**, **Silvestria**(h/h? Well, sorry for dissapointing you, but it's not going to be, I'm sorry), **Helena Darjeeling**(Six stories?! Egad! i'll be lucky if i finsih this one), and **Janice P**. for reviewing. 

~Su 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Weasley looked up as he heard a rustling of wings and a knock on the dining room window. He wondered who would be sending him owl post. He let the owl in. He had never seen him before, and wondered who the letter was from. He took the letter from the owl. 

He opened up the letter and read: 

_July 17th_

_Dear Ron,_

_Hi! It's me, Hermione. I bet you don't recognize the owl. My parents went down to London to visit some relatives of mine I don't really know, so they let me go into Diagon Alley and wander around. So I found a post office! I'm writing to you and Harry, because I already miss you both. I can already hear the question you're going to ask me the next time you see me, so I'll answer it now. I have and I will not visit Viktor in Bulgaria. I explained everything that happened this year to my parents and they thought that it would be best just to stay in England. Of course, if I'm really in danger from Voldemort, it doesn't matter where I am, but I'm not going to argue. How is news on your side? How are your parents, and how is Ginny? Well, since I don't have much to say, I'll end the letter here._

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

"Well, who's the letter from, Ron?" Fred asked. 

"Hermione," Ron answered. 

He missed the sly wink that passed between Fred and George. "Well, is she pining away for you, or having the time of her life in Bulgaria?" asked George. 

Ron grew bright red. "None of your business!" he snapped. 

"Aw, ickle Ronniekins misses his girlfriend!" 

"Shut up!" 

"Leave him alone, you two." It was Ginny. "Hermione is not his girlfriend." 

"Yet." 

"George!" Ginny exclaimed, but it was evident she was trying to hide laughter. 

"Well, just kick in the old Weasley charm, Ron. Works every time!" Fred put in. 

At this point in time, Ron resembled a beetroot with red hair. "Oh shut up all of you!" He stormed out of the room, and he heard hearty chuckles on his way out. 

Up in his room, he sat down and examined the letter. It said she was in Diagon Alley on the 17th. He looked at his Chudley Cannons Calendar. Along with the Interesting Quidditch Fact of the Day (Today in history, the Snitch was caught two seconds after the game started, setting a world record.), it informed him the date was the 17th. 

He perked up visibly and went off to find his mother. He found her gazing at the household clock that informed her that Arthur and Percy were still at work. 

"Mum?" 

Molly Weasley turned around and looked at her son. "Yes, dear, what is it?" 

"Well, I was wondering, could I possibly go to Diagon Alley for a little while?" 

"Diagon Alley! Whatever for?" 

"Well, Hermione's there today, and I wanted to go see her," he answered, turning slightly pink around the ears. 

A knowing twinkle appeared in her eyes. 

"Does everyone know about my personal life?" Ron thought angrily to himself. 

"Well, in that case, dear, I suppose you can." 

Ron goggled at her. She never gave in that easily. 

Molly noticed the look, and with a smile on her face, said, "I was fifteen once also, you know." She smiled even wider at him. "The Floo Powder's on the kitchen counter. Just don't get into any mischief, now." 

Ron ignored the last thing his mother said and bolted off, shouting, "Thanks, Mum!" over his shoulder. 

Ten minutes later, Ron was outside Gringott's looking for Hermione everywhere. Finally, he decided that she might still me in the post office writing to Harry. He walked as quickly as his legs would take him. As he stepped into the post office, he caught sight of a brown bushy head of hair. He ran towards it. 

He saw her turn around as she heard him approach. Suddenly, she smiled. "Ron!" she cried. She then proceeded to hug him. Ron suddenly felt awkward and decided to try and hug her back. Just as he was about to, however, she pulled away and looked at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. 

"What are you doing here, Ron?" she asked. "And where's the rest of your family?" she added looking over his shoulder. 

"They're not here. I was bored, so I came here." 

He noticed Hermione looking at him suspiciously. 

"Don't worry, my mum knows," he added quickly. 

"How's Ginny?" she asked. 

"Ginny?" He felt slightly hurt. After all, he came all the way to Diagon Alley to see her, and all she could do was inquire after his sister. 

Hermione knew as soon as she asked it, she shouldn't have. But it was a shock, seeing Ron here. She had missed him and Harry so much ever since school had let out for the holidays. It was nice to see him. 

"Ginny's fine," Ron answered, somewhat curtly. 

"That's good," Hermione answered. "Let me just send off this letter, okay?" If she didn't feel guilty enough for asking Ron about Ginny, he just had to come in when she was writing to Viktor. Of course, she was telling him that she thought they should break whatever they had going on, being in two different countries and all. But of course, if Ron saw the address, he might not give her time to explain all that. 

Out of her nervousness she dropped the envelope. "Drat!" she thought to herself as Ron picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled her thanks, though, and sent off the letter with an owl. 

"So," she said, "turning around to meet Ron. "Shall we go to Florean Fortescues's?" Without waiting for an answer, she led the way out of the Post Office. 

Ron followed, and she sneaked a look at his face. He didn't look very happy. 

"So," she said again. "Have you started your homework?" Then without waiting for his reply, she carried on. She felt nervous because of Ron's silence. "I've already finished all my homework, except for the essay Professor Binns assigned us. I'm only halfway through that." 

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the homework?" Ron asked angrily. "Is that all you can possibly think about. I show up here, almost immediately after I get your letter, and all you can do is ask about Ginny, send a letter to Vicky, and talk about homework! I'm supposed to be your friend, remember?!" He stopped ranting and tried to catch his breath. 

Hermione goggled at him. She could feel the anger stirring in the pits of her stomach. "Well, excuse me! I'm not the one standing around like a mindless moron without anything to say!" "Did I just say that?" she thought incredulously to herself. 

She saw Ron's face crumble. "Well, if that's the way you feel…" 

She grabbed Ron's hand as he made to leave. "Ron, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Let's start over. Please." 

Ron looked inclined to continue the argument, but he drew in a deep breath and looked at Hermione. To her utter surprise, he grinned. "Does that mean we can redo the hug?" he asked impishly. 

Hermione stared at him. Ron wasn't continuing the fight. He was asking for a hug of all things. Before she could react, Ron pulled her into an embrace. He seemed surprised at his own action, but even more surprised at Hermione's action when she hugged him back. 

The stayed like that for about three seconds before Ron pulled away, looking red. "Sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what got into me." 

"Forget about it," she told him, and they walked down to the ice-cream parlor. 

When Ron got back to the Burrow, he was grinning. The first person he met on the way up to his bedroom was Ginny. "You're back kind of early. Nothing bad happened, did it?" Then she caught sight of Ron's grin, "I guess not," she taught to herself, smiling back at him. 

Ron climbed on. He was home early because Hermione's parents had suddenly appeared, saying they had got into an argument with old Uncle Waldo about whether or not dentistry was a good occupation. Offended, they had left, and came for Hermione. 

But, he and Hermione hadn't had any arguments (except for the first one), they had spent some time together talking about something else besides school, and he had finally learned how to hug. All in all, he thought, it was a good day. 

Suddenly, he heard a tapping at the window. He opened it, and found two owls this time. He immediately recognized one as Hedwig, and the other as his own owl, Pig, who had gone flying off a couple days ago. Both had letters attached to their legs. This first on was from Harry. 

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey! It's been a tolerable summer break so far. The Dursleys have left for Majorca leaving me behind with this old lady called Mrs. Figg. Only it turns out that Mrs. Figg is really a witch, who was best friends with my mother. I know it sounds confusing, I was shocked at first also. I just got here today, and the next two weeks are looking bright. Oh, by the way, guess who else is staying at Arabella's (that's Mrs. Figg's) house? Parvati Patil. I hope she doesn't ruin the Dursley-free weeks for me, I don't really know her well. Ok, I hear someone coming up, and it sounds like Parvati. I better go. Write back!_

_From,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Do you think I should apologize for the Yule Ball?_

Ron grinned as he read Harry's letter. He wondered if Harry was going to get to know Parvati really well soon. "I'll write back later," he thought. 

He took the other letter from Pig and opened it. He recognized Hermione's handwriting, but it looked as if she was trying to write it in a hurry. 

_Dear Ron,___

_Thanks for the fun time today down in Diagon Alley. Pig knocked at my window, so I let him in, but he seemed in a hurry to go, so I just decided to write a quick note. Hopefully, I'll see you at the Burrow soon!___

_Love,___

_Hermione_

Ron's heart soared at the word love. He knew for sure now that he was in love with Hermione. He wondered if Hermione knew it too. He decided it was time to go down for dinner, forgetting to write back to Harry. Hedwig flew out of his window with an offended hoot. 

On his way to the dining room, Ron glanced at the clock. All names were at home, except for one. With a gasp, Ron realized that Charlie Weasley's hand was pointed to "mortal peril".   


You guys are probably like, "A hug?! That's it?!" Sorry, but there'll definitely be more in the next chapters-as for Charlie... 


	4. Chapter 4

This is a somewhat short chapter, sorry, but it's important This is a somewhat short chapter, sorry, but it's important. Sorry in advance. 

"Draco!" 

"Yes, father?" 

"Put down that book. The Dark Lord has called a meeting of his Death Eaters. It is a perfect opportunity for me to present you to him." 

Draco's stomach leapt up to his throat. Meet the Dark Lord? Now? He wasn't ready at all! 

"Well, get up boy, it's time to leave." 

Draco considered staying put. Then he considered the consequences. He was sure his father would inflict more pain on his than one meeting with Voldemort would. He reluctantly got up and walked over to his father. 

His father pulled something from amidst his robes. It looked like a piece of metal. "Touch this," Draco's father commented. Draco did. 

Suddenly, he felt a jerk from somewhere in his stomach. He seemed to be flying. He realized that the piece of metal must have been a Portkey. 

When he opened his eyes, he realized he was in a graveyard of some sort. There was a circle of people in black hooded robes. He knew Voldemort must be inside that circle. His father dragged him closer. 

"Ah, Lucius, you have arrived," a low voice hissed. 

Draco looked up. The sight that greeted him was horrible. Voldemort didn't look human in any way. With red eyes and slit-like nostrils, he reminded him of a snake more than anything else. 

"Hello, Master. I have brought someone with me," Lucius answered. 

"That," Voldemort answered, "is obvious." 

Voldemort looked at Draco in the eye. Draco stared back at him without flinching. 

"This is your son." It was a question, not a statement. 

"Yes, Master. I have brought him for you." 

"He is very young." Draco found himself agreeing with old Snake-face. 

"He is in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts." 

"Father." Draco spoke for the first time. 

Both Voldemort and Lucius turned to look at him. "What?" Lucius snapped. 

"I hope you're not getting any ideas of using me to get to Potter." Draco felt braver as he spoke. "Potter hates me, and I hate him." 

"I haven't decided if I need you or not, Draco, so don't jump ahead of yourself." 

"He is very eager," Lucius put in. 

"Very well, Lucius. We will see if he is strong enough to do what my trusted servants do." 

"Even he thinks of them as servants," Draco thought to himself. 

"But, he will not be inducted until he is out of Hogwarts, away from the influence of that wretched Dumbledore." 

Lucius's face fell, while Draco's heart soared. 

"Now, bring him into the circle." 

Draco found himself being dragged and thrown into the center of the circle. When he got up, he noticed he was not alone. 

Staring back at him was a short and stocky someone with red hair and freckles. Draco immediately realized it was a Weasley. He wondered which one it was, because he looked older than Percy, Fred and George. 

"We will kill this one for you, Lucius," Draco heard Voldemort say. 

The Weasley's face turned white at these words, but still remained quiet. He turned over and looked at Draco. 

Draco was in shock. Voldemort was going to kill this man? Without any apparent reason? "I mean, sure it's a Weasley," Draco thought, "but this is just sadistic." He looked back at the man. His eyes were fathomless, without any sign of hope in them. 

Voldemort stepped into the circle. "Charlie Weasley," he spat. "For the last time, will you tell us any of the Ministry's plans?" 

"I do not work for the Ministry, therefore I do not know their plans," Charlie answered, forcing the words out. 

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort. 

The air was filled with Charlie's screams as the Death Eaters laughed. 

"These people are sick," Draco thought with disgust. "Charlie obviously didn't know anything, and these men knew that. These men were just playing with him. It was Draco's personal feeling that the Unforgivable Curses should be _used_, not messed around with. 

"Now, Weasley," Voldemort began, as the screams died away, "your father is in the Ministry. Surely he talks about work at home?" 

"Even if he did, I wouldn't tell you," Charlie answered haughtily, but his eyes betrayed his fear. 

Draco was aware that Voldemort was watching him, seeing how he was reacting to Charlie's torture. He put a blank look on his face. He was not going to show his fear and disgust to Voldemort. 

"Then you would rather face death?" 

"Yes." Draco looked at Charlie. He was sweating now, but still staring Voldemort in the eye. He had to grudgingly admire Charlie's bravery. But he was surely going to die. 

"Then I will kill you." Voldemort picked up his wand. Charlie looked at the ground. 

"Wait!" Voldemort and Charlie looked up. Lucius hurried into the center of the circle. "He is a Weasley. It would give me great pleasure if you let me kill him." 

Draco gaped at his father. He couldn't believe it. 

"As you wish, Lucius." Voldemort stepped out of Lucius's way. Charlie heard Lucius's name and looked at him. Then he looked at Draco. A glimmer of recognition came into his eyes. 

Draco wanted to scream at him. "No!" he wanted to say. "I am _NOT_ like my father!" 

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted. There was a flash of green light. As Draco blinked to clear away the light, he looked at Charlie. He realized that he must be looking very pale. 

Charlie was lying spread-eagled on the ground, his eyes staring straight at Draco. 

Don't hurt me! Thanks to **arkaynn**, **Sara_Potter**, and especially **Magelet** for reviewing twice! Please review, all the rest of you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Not much to say from my side, except you guys have a huge upload - 5 chapters

Not much to say from my side, except you guys have a huge upload - 5 chapters! I'm so proud of me! This'll make up for me not getting off my lazy bum and typing up a readable chapter for you in a long time. Oh, and since I don't get my reviews on my e-mail anymore, I'd just like to thank all that reviewed.

Harry sat up in bed. His scar hurt horribly. He remembered what Dumbledore had told him about his scar hurting when Voldemort was feeling especially…excited. He tried to see if he could remember his dream, and his heart sank as he did.

He could remember it all now. Voldemort interrogating Charlie…Lucius Malfoy killing Charlie with Avada Kedavra…and Charlie dying facing a fully white Draco. Harry sat up straighter. Draco Malfoy? At a Death Eaters' meeting. And looking white and scared when a Weasley was killed?

Harry sank back down again. He couldn't believe Charlie had been killed. Charlie, the one who was great at Quidditch, and who loved dragons. He blinked back tears as he imagined the grief Mrs. Weasley must be in.

He got out of bed, considering if he should wake up Arabella. But then he'd have to wake up Parvati also. At that moment, Hedwig flew in the window, but without an answer from Ron. Harry bit his lip at the thought of Ron. Poor Ron. He looked at Hedwig again, and it came to him. Sirius!

He turned on the light, closed his door, sat down at the desk in his room, and started to write.

_Dear Sirius_,

_Hello! How have you been? My summer's going all right. The Dursley's have left for Majorca and left me here with a lady called Arabella Figg. I'm guessing you already know her because she was in your year in Gryffindor. She seems nice enough._

The main reason I'm writing is that my scar woke me up again. And this time I remembered the dream. Sirius, I dreamt that Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy murdered Charlie Weasley. Can you please write back and tell me how to deal with Ron? I'm really not sure how.

Thanks,

Harry

He put his quill down, and tied the parchment around Hedwig's leg. He walked her over to the window and let her fly out.

With a sigh, he walked to the door of the bedroom, wanting to go to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he saw Parvati in the doorframe, fist poised to knock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked for the second time of the day.

"Well," she answered stiffly, "I was going to see what you were doing awake. I heard you moving about and I wondered if you were having a bad dream." She moved a little, and the moonlight fell on Parvati's face, making her dark eyes seem impenetrable.

"I did," Harry replied grimly.

"Oh!" Parvati looked shocked. "Should I get Bella?"

"No!" Harry answered quickly. "I'm capable of dealing with this on my own."

Harry saw curiosity grow on Parvati's face. "What did you dream about?"

He looked at her. He knew that she knew Voldemort was alive, because Dumbledore had told everyone at the end of the year. So he decided to tell her. After all, he was going to be living with her for two weeks, he might as well get used to trusting her now.

"I dreamt that Voldemort murdered Charlie Weasley."

Parvati's cocoa skin turned slightly pale, and then he saw her relax visibly.

"Well, thank goodness it was only a dream, then," she replied.

"It's not only a dream."

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"Well, I mean that my scar hurts whenever Voldemort is close by or feeling murderous. Sometimes I dream about him and my scar hurts horribly, waking me up. I'm connected to him through this scar, so whatever I see in my dreams actually happens."

He noticed Parvati staring at him like he was off his rocker. "Don't look at me like that," he snapped.

"No, I was just remembering what happened in Divination this year," she said hurriedly. "You really aren't crazy."

"You mean you believed that Skeeter woman?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Parvati sniffed. "Well, maybe." Harry could see she was hurt and realized something. She must've thought I was disturbed, and that's why I didn't dance with her or pay attention to her. He fought back an urge to laugh. Some people could really be full of themselves sometimes. Though, Parvati wasn't as bad as some others, he thought, remembering his old Dark Arts teacher, Lockhart.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to you at the Yule Ball," he offered.

Parvati stared at him, and for a second, Harry wondered whether he was wrong in his assumption. Then she smiled. Harry was amazed at how pretty it looked in the moonlight. "That's okay," she answered. "That Beauxbatons boy was very cute."

Something stirred in Harry's stomach. For some reason, this was not what he wanted to hear. "Maybe," he answered stiffly. Parvati noticed the change in his voice and giggled.

Suddenly, she drew herself up, her face serious. "Well, I'm waking up Bella. She needs to know about this right away." She ran out of the room without Harry stopping her.

Harry was mad at himself. His best friend's brother just died, and all he could do was to laugh with Parvati Patil. Even if she did have a nice laugh.

Footsteps shook him out of his reverie. "Harry!" Arabella gasped. "Tell me everything!"

Arabella looked as young as Sirius now, even a little bit younger, and she was very pretty. Harry repeated his dream to her, watching her turn pale.

"Okay," she said when Harry was finished, immediately taking charge. "We need to get down to the Burrow immediately." She stood up and led them all downstairs to her fireplace. "Incendio," she muttered, and there were flames dancing in the hearth. In a little box was some green substance that was unmistakably Floo Powder.

"You two use the Floo Powder to get to the Burrow, and I'll Apparate there. Got it?" When Parvati and Harry nodded, she disappeared into thin air.

"Ladies first," Harry said, and without a reply, Parvati took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, shouting "The Burrow!" and disappeared into the flames. Harry soon followed suit, sped past all the grates, holding his breath. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny looked at the clock again

Ginny looked at the clock again. To her dismay, Charlie's hand was still pointed to mortal peril. She resumed her pacing. She desperately wanted some news of what had happened to her brother, but she had a feeling the news would be worse than the waiting. She took a look around the room. Ron was sitting in the corner of the living room, ashen-faced, lower lip trembling. When he had come screaming "Mum! Charlie's hand! Mortal peril!", he had looked horrible. Mrs. Weasley couldn't understand what he was saying at first, but when she got the idea, she ran out of the room in hot pursuit, their dinner forgotten. When she saw the clock, she sat down, hard, in the chair next to it. All the color had gone out of her face.

Her father, afraid she would faint, sat down on the floor next to her, patting her hand, saying news would come, perhaps Charlie would be all right. Ginny could tell he was much more frightened than he let on, and that scared her more than anything else.

The twins, who were trying to slip a Canary Cream onto Bill's plate, had followed their father, and had slumped down in two chairs, white-faced. They were unbelievably quiet, and they kept jumping at the slightest noises.

Bill, who had just come home for a small holiday, was standing next to the clock. He was biting his lower lip and kept blinking his eyes.

Then, suddenly, in the midst of it all, she heard a small pop behind her. Her father and Bill looked up. She spun around to see a young looking woman who was very pretty, with a few gray hairs.

"I'm Arabella Figg," she said crisply. "Where is your father?"

Ginny pointed, and turned around just in time to see someone tumble out of the fireplace. Arabella walked over to the person and pulled her (for it certainly looked like a her) out and dusted her off. Once she was clean, Ginny saw that it was Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor fifth year. Ron was goggling at her.

Arabella walked over to Ginny's mother and father, and was about to start talking to them, when someone else fell out of the fireplace. Ginny knew who it was immediately.

"Harry?" she asked incredulously. 

Ron looked up from Parvati and stared at Harry. Before either of them could say anything to each other, Arabella said, "Harry, please explain what you told me to the Weasleys."

Everybody's eyes were fixed on Harry. He looked nervous. He swallowed and started to talk. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," he began, looking straight at her. "I'm connected to Voldemort through my scar. Sometimes, I can see what he is doing when he's feeling excited." He gulped. Ginny saw Ron's eyes grow wide with fear, as if he knew what was coming next. Harry continued. "I saw him torture Charlie for information as to the going-ons of the Ministry." Ginny saw her father's fists clench. "Charlie said he would rather die than betray our side. When he said so, Voldemort said he would oblige him. He was just about to kill him when Lucius Malfoy intervened." Mrs. Weasley gasped. Harry looked at her as if he was about to cry, and Ginny felt awful for him. "Lucius Malfoy said it would bring him pleasure to kill Charlie himself." Harry took a deep breath, and Ginny knew what Harry was going to say next. "And he did." 

He looked around the room, trying to take in everyone's reaction. Ginny did the same, because she was too shocked to take in what Harry had just told her.

Her mother was in tears. Ginny started to walk over to her, but Arabella Figg got there first.

"There, there, Molly," she said, almost in tears herself, "Charlie died with honor and bravery. You should be proud of him." Arabella hugged Molly, and both of them rocked back and forth.

Ginny looked at her father. There was a fire in his eyes, and he looked ready to kill himself. But at the same time, there was one tear rolling down the right side of his face. Ginny knew he was thinking murderous thoughts about Lucius Malfoy. She also knew that there would be no way to prove what Harry had just said about him, because of what many witches and wizards thought about Harry. Many believed him to be "disturbed and dangerous".

Bill looked at shocked as Ginny felt. He was trembling all over though, as if to stop a miserable howl escaping from him.

Ginny had never ever seen the way the twins were looking right now. They looked as if all was lost, the twinkle was gone from their eyes. They were holding on to each other's hands as if they were two again. To Ginny, this was the worst to see. To her, it felt as if though nothing would ever be happy again.

She turned to look at Ron. Parvati was by his side, patting his hand and talking in whispering tones to him. He kept nodding, but he looked as if all he wanted to do was to just go to his room and cry himself to sleep.

"Ginny?" She looked up. Harry was looking at her, emerald eyes full of concern. "Ginny, I'm so sorry." Ginny realized how awful she must've looked herself, because at that moment, Harry gave her a very awkward hug.

At that moment, she also realized that she had no feelings for him anymore. They had all just evaporated. Harry had just brought her the worst news she could ever hear. He had just told her that her eldest brother, the one full of laughter and who loved working with dragons, was dead. She could never like him again. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she would always connect him with the death of Charlie.

She pushed him away, a little more roughly than she meant to. She saw the hurt look in his eyes, but she herself felt more hurt, and she was getting angry. "I'm fine," she snapped, and turned away from Harry, leaving him looking lost.

Finally, Arabella stood up. "Molly, Arthur, everybody, I'm sorry we had to bring you this horrible piece of news. But I thought it would be better off if you knew for sure what happened. Just remember to be proud of Charlie, and that he will be watching over all of you, never forgotten. Time will heal." With that, there was a small pop, and she Disapparated.

Parvati stood up as well. She beckoned to Harry, and they both walked over to the fireplace. She just looked sadly at everyone, stepped into the fireplace, and disappeared.

Harry looked at everyone, and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Ginny's mother wiped away all her tears and stood up, walked over to him, kissed his forehead, and hugged him. "It's not your fault, dear. Don't worry, we'll make it through this."

Harry simply nodded, stepped into the fireplace as well, and with a tiny wave to everyone, disappeared.

"Well, I say we all eat," Ginny's father said. "We shouldn't starve ourselves." One by one, everyone walked into the dining room.

Ginny helped her mother clean up after everyone had left for their separate rooms. She was numbly washing the dishes, trying not to think of anything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, and a deep voice bellowed "_MORSMORDRE!_"

Everyone came running down to the front door, her father in the lead. He pulled open the door, and Ginny's mother let out a gasp. In the sky was the Dark Mark. Ginny looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the horrible symbol. As a result she saw what the others didn't.

There on the ground, unmarked, eyes wide and staring, was the unmistakably dead body of Charlie. Ginny let out a dry sob, and everyone else looked at her, and then looked at where her eyes were trained.

It was too much for Ginny. The shock had disappeared. She fought her way through everybody, ran up to her room, locked it and threw herself on the bed. She thought about how Charlie was always the kindest to her, whenever he was around. And now that he was gone, Ginny felt lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco felt sick. He had been in his room for two days since the murder of Charlie Weasley. He had told his parents he was doing his homework, or writing private letters to Pansy (the thought of which made him gag). This way he had been uninterrupted. However, being left alone wasn't such a good thing. He tried to make his mind blank, but it never worked. The image of Charlie Weasley staring up at him made him want to gag. His mother was very worried about him, and his father was indifferent.

After he had seen the murder of Charlie, he couldn't remember much. Somehow he had gotten home, and he remembered his father congratulating him on not showing any sign of fear throughout Charlie's torture, and the fact that he showed disdain on his face. Draco wondered how in the world his father could've thought he was showing disdain when he was trying not to show horror, but he didn't question him, knowing his father would leave him alone for a few days.

Suddenly he looked up. He thought he saw a movement somewhere to the left of him, right out of the range of his vision. He dismissed it as his imagination and looked back down at his bed again. He was still trying to finish his essay for Professor Binns on the goblin rebellions.

"Not those goblin rebellions? Does he ever change his curriculum?"

Draco sat straight up, looking around for the source of the voice. Not seeing anybody, he asked tentatively, "Who's there? And where are you?"

"By the curtains," was the only answer he got. Draco stood up and walked over towards the curtain.

He finally found the source of the voice. It was a ghost, and he looked at Draco intently. Draco was quite used to seeing ghosts, as there were many in Malfoy Manor. However, they were all ancestors of the Malfoys, but this one didn't look remotely like a Malfoy. From what Draco could tell, the ghosts had short hair, was short and stocky, and had…freckles.

"Oh, no," Draco moaned, and sat down hard.

"Yup, that's right. I'm Charlie Weasley. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and then drew it back, remembering that he was a ghost.

Draco glared at him. After all, he was still a Malfoy, and Charlie was still a Weasley, dead or alive. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I'm a ghost, right?"

"No, really?"

Charlie ignored him and kept on talking. "Ghosts are supposed to haunt people, right?"

"So why can't you haunt your own family? I'm sure you're more welcome there."

"Yes, but your father killed me, and you were the last person I saw before I died. Which means I can haunt you."

"Oh, wonderful. If I'm not already scarred for life at seeing you be killed for no real reason, now I have to have your ghost haunting me?"

Charlie the ghost looked like he was suppressing a laugh. "Well, it does make it convenient for me. Now you can carry messages for me to my family."

"W-what?!" Draco sputtered.

"Well, I'm coming with you to Hogwarts, if I'm to haunt you properly."

"Are you nuts?! I can bring you up in front of the Ministry and they'll take care of you!"

"Yeah, but don't you think your trauma will heal faster if I follow you around telling you it's not your fault?"

Draco glared at Charlie, almost wishing he was alive again so he could kill him again by the mere poison in his look.

"Okay, I'm glad that's agreed. Now, will you please carry messages every now and then to my family? Please?" 

Charlie looked so desperate, and Draco immediately thought of the look on his dying face. He involuntarily shuddered.

"I can't," he said stoutly.

"Why not?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the only okay Weasley."

"What, just because I'm dead?"

Draco couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, your twin brothers would probably play some stupid prank on me if I got within a mile radius of them, and your other brother, the one who's friends with Potter, I can't remember his first name…"

"Ron?"

"Yeah. I never call him that, so I forgot. Anyhow, he'd probably hex me if I tried to convince him I had a message from you."

"That's probably true. He's okay, you know. I think that he'd actually like you once he got past your rough exterior."

"My rough exterior! Are you a psychologist or something?!" Draco's face was getting flushed with anger.

"Okay, okay, sorry. What about Ginny?"

"Ginny? Isn't she the one who's head over heels for Potter?"

Charlie sniffed huffily. "Maybe. What about her? She isn't the type to hex you or play a prank on you, that is, unless you get her temper up." He got a glassy look in his eyes, and Draco supposed that he must have been thinking about Ginny's temper.

"Maybe I'll give her your messages then. But I refuse to give them to her if she's mooning over Potter."

"Jealous?"

Draco looked like he was having a fit. "Jealous? Of Potter? For having a Weasley _like_ him?"

"Excuse me! She's still my sister. Will you do it or not?"

Draco looked like he was thinking hard. Maybe if he did it then he could get rid of his feeling of guilt. Plus, it would probably keep Charlie around him, and as much as he hated to admit it, even a Weasley was definitely better company than Crabbe or Goyle. And all he'd have to do would be to talk to Ginny every now and then. Sounded okay to him. But, being a Malfoy, he had to make a deal of some sort, no matter how silly.

"I'll do it. But…"

"But?" Charlie asked warily.

"You have to help me with my homework and my Quidditch skills."

Charlie let out a breath. "I can do that."

"Starting now."

"Fine with me. I thought you were going to make me play pranks on my brothers or teach you hexes. I'm surprised at you, Malfoy, or Draco, or whatever you want to be called."

"Call me whatever you want. And don't give me ideas."


	8. Chapter 8

Um, H/G fans, don't hurt me, please

Um, H/G fans, don't hurt me, please. I still like that pairing, this is just for fun!

Parvati sighed as she walked out of the shower. The day was already not going well for her. She was home alone with Harry, as Bella was away on some Ministry business. And Harry, well, he was being depressed, and she didn't feel like talking to him. She pulled on her Muggle clothes, which, she had to admit, where a lot more comfortable than robes. She rubbed the mirror clean to get a better look at her face. Staring back at her was her reflection. It seemed all right, but like it was missing something. She tried smiling. It must've worked because the mirror suddenly said, "Much better, my dear. Now go see what that Potter boy is doing." Parvati looked back at the mirror. 

"It's not so easy," she whispered, walking out of the bathroom. She trudged down the hallway, stopping at Harry's door. Her hand rested on the wood, and she was trying to decide whether or not to knock.

She really did feel sorry for Harry. She knew he must really like the Weasleys, because he and Ron were inseparable. She sighed as she remembered.

_"Parvati, will you go to the ball with me?" Parvati was taken aback. She hadn't really expected Harry to ask her to the ball. But after all, a girl could dream, couldn't she? And now, here she was, being asked by Harry, the Harry Potter, if she would go to the ball with him. She giggled with the absurdity of it all, it just seemed so funny. Finally, she got a hold of herself._

"Yes, all right then," she answered, and she could feel herself blush. She wondered why she was doing that. It wasn't as if she really liked Harry, was it? And then Harry had asked her about Ron. Finally she suggested Padma.

Harry's nobility struck Parvati as funny. Harry had asked her to the ball, and then immediately, he had asked about Ron. He really was noble after all.

Parvati sighed as she remembered. He really is noble. Too bad he'd never ask me to any kind of ball ever again. I believe he just asked me as a last resort anyhow, though he'd never tell her that. She sighed again. "Stop thinking about Harry!" she told herself firmly. She examined the memory one more time, thinking of how concerned Harry was about Ron then. He must be worrying himself sick now. 

"Maybe I should cheer him up." She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again, and this time opened the door. She couldn't see him standing around anywhere.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

A light snore answered her. She turned in direction of it and saw Harry lying down on his bed. She walked over to look at him.

For some reason, he looked different when he was sleeping. He looked calmer, but without his glasses, he looked younger. Parvati stood over him and watched his chest rise up and down with each breath he took.

"Not exactly the hero now," she thought wryly. But, nevertheless, she still felt herself drawn towards him, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. For once, she didn't care if he was the hero, the Boy Who Lived. She cared that he looked so young, so calm, yet at the same time, so vulnerable. She bent over him, and reached toward his scar.

Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes. Parvati jerked her hand away. His emerald eyes blinked a couple of times, and he reached for his glasses. For some reason, Parvati stood rooted to the spot, her head bent over Harry's.

"Parvati?" Harry blinked his eyes. What was she doing in his room? Moreover, what was she doing standing over him like a hawk? "Maybe she was trying to kiss me…" Harry thought to himself. He shook his head to clear away the crazy thought, but Parvati was still standing over him.

"What are you doing in my-oof!" Harry had tried to roll out from under Parvati, but he had rolled too far.

He sat up on the floor of the other side of his bed and looked at Parvati. Parvati seemed to be overcome with giggles, and Harry felt himself turning red. He could see his reflection in the mirror across from him, and it showed his with disheveled hair, his glasses dangling off his nose, and his cheeks a bright red.

He stood up indignantly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly annoyed that she had seen him like this. He fixed his glasses and patted down his hair as he glared at her.

"N-nothing," Parvati answered breathlessly. "I tried knocking on the door and there wasn't any answer, so I came in and saw you were sleeping." She was still smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Harry glared at her some more. "And why were you standing over me?"

"Er." Parvati seemed to be blushing, though Harry really couldn't tell. "Wonderful say we're having here, isn't it?"

Harry looked outside. It was raining. He decided not to say so. "If you say so." He walked to the desk in his room and sat down.

"C'mon Harry, cheer up."

Harry looked at Parvati in disbelief. "Are you nuts? My best friend's brother just died!"

"It doesn't mean _you _have to go around moping!"

"Well, I'm sorry if someone as shallow as you can't understand what I'm feeling!" Harry kicked himself immediately. What had he just said?

Parvati bit her lip to stop it from trembling. "And I'm sorry if you can't for once let loose and enjoy life!" Without another word she spun around on her heel and left, leaving a very confused and angry Harry behind.

****

Parvati threw herself onto her pillow, waiting for the tears to come. They didn't. Instead, pure rage did. Shallow? Is that what everyone thought of her? Hermione certainly did, Parvati could see it in her eyes. But Harry? Harry spent too much time around book loving Hermione to see that lots of other girls just wanted to have fun. Did he really think that Parvati hadn't noticed him staring at Cho Chang throughout the Yule Ball? How did he know what she was like? He hadn't talked more than five syllables to her at one moment in his life! "I am not shallow!" Parvati thought angrily, punching a pillow.

****

Harry stared at the spot where Parvati had just been. He felt angry, but it was softened by confusion. Why had he just said that? Parvati was about the third girl he'd really gotten to know, not counting Moaning Myrtle. Hermione was a book learner, Cho was pretty and nice, and Parvati was, well, different from them, really. What was wrong with different? "God knows I'm different. She was just trying to get me to lighten up," Harry thought. He swallowed. Unless he wanted the next week to be a living hell, he knew he had to apologize. He actually did want to talk to Parvati when Arabella was gone. He gathered up all his courage and opened his door, trying not to think about the consequences of what he was about to do.

****

Parvati heard footsteps echoing through the hallway. She sat up. Was Bella home already?

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Parvati called.

The door opened, and Harry stepped in, closing the door softly behind him.

Parvati glared at him icily and turned away from him, staring at her pillow.

"Parvati?" She didn't reply. She heard him coming closer, until she felt him sit on the bed about a foot away from her. "Parvati?" he asked again.

"What?" she snapped.

Harry looked kind of surprised at the tone of her voice. "Well, er, about just now, um, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Oh, just spit it out, Harry! You're wasting my time!"

"You weren't doing anything but staring off into space anyhow," Harry retorted. "Anyhow, as I was trying to say, I'm sorry."

Parvati looked at him. "Let's tease him a little," she thought to herself. "And?" she asked him.

Harry glared at her. "I'm sorry! What more do you want?"

Parvati moved closer to him so she could look him in the eye. "Did you mean what you said about me being shallow?"

Harry backed away from her penetrating stare. She moved closer, and kept doing so until he was up against the bedframe. She leaned in a little closer so that they were just two inches apart. "Well?" she asked.

Harry gulped. What was she doing? He could smell the taste of mint on her breath. "No, I didn't. I guess I got used to being around serious girls like Hermione. I guess you just like having fun a bit more."

"Okay. Apology accepted." With that, Parvati backed away, and Harry suddenly felt a sense of loss. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Wait. It's your turn." He leaned in closer to her. She didn't budge. Harry blinked and continued. "Do you really think I need to have fun while my best friend is in mourning?"

She leaned in closer and looked him square in the eye. They were only a scant inch apart. Harry shivered for some reason. Parvati replied, "No, that's not what I said. But do you really think that Charlie Weasley would've wanted you to sit around moping? No. So lighten up, enjoy life. Don't let Charlie's death stop you from being Harry, just like you didn't let the deaths of your parents stop you."

Harry stared at her. Why in the world had he called her shallow? She was anything but it. She looked at him, waiting for a reaction, breathing a little heavily for some reason.

"Well?" she asked breathlessly. "What do you have to say?" She realized how close they were and tried to back up. However, Harry had grabbed her shoulder with one hand, and her hand with another.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. It just seemed like the right thing to do at that time. Grabbing her, he leaned in. "Thank you," he whispered. And then he kissed her.

Parvati was flabbergasted. Was Harry Potter kissing her? He had just plopped his lips on hers, waiting for her to respond in some type of way. So she did. She kissed him back, and it felt right.

After an eternity, which was really only five seconds, Harry broke away. "I'm sorry," he said, panting, his face a bright crimson. "I don't know what happened." He looked horrified.

Parvati also felt a little taken aback. She didn't know what to say. So she just simply nodded and watched Harry walk rather quickly out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the families of the victims in our recent tragedy, and to the American people in general

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the families of the victims in our recent tragedy, and to the American people in general. This is a time we have to stick together, and I'm praying and hoping for all of us.

Ron looked glumly out the window. It had finally stopped raining, and the sun was shining brilliantly. Ron, however, felt dark.

Had it really been five days? It had seemed like an eternity. Every day dragged on endlessly, and Ron only left his room for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He hadn't seen Ginny at all, who had refused to come down from her room. He couldn't blame her. But seeing the rest of his family seemed to be the only connection to reality. He needed that, even if they were as depressed as he was.

He thought of his mother. She, surprisingly, was getting along very well, all things considered. Somehow, she was still keeping the house together.

There was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said to his window.

The door opened, and Ron's mother stepped inside. "Hello, dear."

Ron turned around to look at her. He could see wrinkles on her face that weren't there before. The area around her eyes was somewhat bruised, as if she had constantly been rubbing at them. "Hello, mum."

"I was thinking, dear, have you written to Harry and Hermione yet?"

Ron was confused. "For what?"

"Well, to let them know they can come to say in a week for the rest of the summer."

He stared at her, not believing his ears. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, we already agreed that they could. Dumbledore even said Harry could stay. He's been getting the precautions ready."

"But why would you want them to come, mum? After all that's happened, you still want them to come?" To Ron's utter embarrassment and astonishment, tears started to leak out of his eyes.

Ron's mother rubbed them away with the corner of her apron. "Dear, when a tragedy like this happens, you cry. You never forget it, and it lives with you for the rest of your life. Charlie will always be with us. But after you cry, you _have _to move on. Because if you don't, then Voldemort wins. Don't you understand? Hope is the only way for us to survive now. Hope, love, and friendship. We all need our friends at a time like this. That's why I want Harry and Hermione to come over."

Ron was crying harder than ever, clinging to his mother. Finally, he pushed himself away, looking his mother in the eye.

"I understand, mum. I'll write to them right now."

"Perfect." She turned around to start to walk out of the room.

"Oh, mum?"

She turned around. "Yes, my dear?"

Ron smiled, for the first time in five days. "Thank you."

His mother smiled back at him. "You're welcome." She left Ron's room.

Ron looked over his letter to Hermione. He had already sent Harry's letter off.

_Dear Hermione,_

Hello. I know I haven't written to you like I promised. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Charlie was murdered by Voldemort five days ago. These past days have been a living hell for me, but I'm trying my best to cheer myself up. Would you like to come over to the Burrow, in a week, to spend the rest of the summer here? Harry will be here too; Dumbledore's taking care of the necessary precautions. I'd really like it if we could. Send you answer back with Pig. I'll be waiting.

Love from,

Ron

He was satisfied with his handiwork. He attached the letter to Pig's foot. As he sent him out the window, he felt a little bit of hope stir in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Kinda a boring chapter, just warning you

Kinda a boring chapter, just warning you. You guys have to review!! It's my motivation. Flame for all I care, but I want reviews! Anyhow, here's chapter 10.

"So in conclusion, Uric the Oddball was convicted of many things, but always managed to elude punishment."

Draco scratched away with his quill, writing down this last sentence. When he was done, he looked up. "Thanks. You make history sound so much more exciting than old Professor Binns."

Charlie grinned. "Well, I think anybody could, really."

Draco returned the smile. "I can't believe I just complimented a Weasley," he thought to himself." But in reality, the seven days he had spent with the ghost that was supposed to be "haunting" him were fun. Being an only child, he had never had someone to talk to over the summer except for his father. Draco scowled inwardly. He remembered that he had like talking to his father. But Charlie was like the older brother he never had.

Charlie was saying something. "What?" Draco asked.

"I was just inquiring as to whether or not you had written to Ginny yet? I want her to know that some form of me still exists."

Draco winced. He was trying to avoid that duty. "Er-I haven't gotten around to it yet…"

"Draco!"

"What?" Draco snapped.

"A deal's a deal. Come on, you owe me. I've only been helping you with your Quidditch and homework for seven days now. I think it's time for some repayment."

"You can go visit her."

"Nice try, Draco. Even with your permission, I still have to haunt you, that is, until my death is avenged. Then I'm free to leave."

"So it's either kill Voldemort or write to your sister?"

"That's right."

"Want to start teaching me the Killing Curse?"

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay." Draco sighed, resigned to his fate. "What do you want me to tell her?"

"Well, maybe you could tell her that I'm haunting you, for starters," Charlie said jokingly.

"Do all Weasleys have a rotten sense of humor?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"I heard that! Well, anyhow, you're going to have to sound convincing, or she'll think you've gone bananas. Arrange to meet with her somewhere."

"I am not sneaking out of my house to fraternize with a Weasley!" Draco said, outraged.

"Calm down! Why not try to go to Diagon Alley at the same time? Then you can talk to her in a store, no questions asked. It's as simple as that."

Draco stared at Charlie. He wondered if he was really going to do it. Then he saw Charlie's eyes. They were filled with hope, and he knew he owed Charlie anyhow.

"Fine." He sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Ginny stared up at the ceiling. She was starting to feel boredom ease into her mind. She mentally kicked herself.

"How can you be bored when your brother's dead?" She felt horrible, but at the same time, she still wanted to _do_ something_._ She sighed as she watched Ron open and walk out her back door. She had noticed that he had seemed less depressed than she was, and she hated him for it. She was avoiding him and most of the others in her family. She thought back to the time her mother had tried talking to her about Charlie.

_"Ginny, sweetheart, I think it's time you come out of your room," her mother had pleaded._

"I don't want to. I can't believe you all have forgotten Charlie so quickly!"

"Ginny, we haven't. But we need to get on with our lives."

"Yea, we have that privilege, and Charlie doesn't. Just leave me alone, mother! Go away, please."

Her mother had actually left the room, which surprised Ginny. What bugged Ginny the most was that her mother hadn't scolded her for being so immature. Ginny knew she was, but no one told her off for it. How was she supposed to get over Charlie's death if no one was to help her?

Ginny whirled around at a sudden tap at her window. She walked toward it and saw a huge barn owl hovering there. Curious, she opened her window and let the owl fly in.

It landed on her bed and stretched out its leg. She obediently took the letter and started to read it.

__

Weasley,

Hello. It's Draco Malfoy. You may or may not remember me. I'm a Slytherin, and your brother, your boyfriend, and I are always arguing. Anyhow, I'm not writing this letter to discuss acquaintances. I have important news for you. I was there when your brother was murdered in cold blood, and I swear on my purebloodedness, that I was ready to fall down and weep when my father killed him. I was the last person your brother saw. So, according to him, there's some type of special bond between us, and now he haunts me. Yes, your brother haunts me. Really. I see him everyday, whether I want to or not. We have a deal between us, and my end of the deal is to tell you this: we need to meet when you go to Diagon Alley next, so you can see Charlie. That's it. I need to know exactly when you're going, if you want to see your brother.

Malfoy

P.S. Charlie would like to add that he wants you to keep this a secret now. He also sends his love to you and all of your family. I would like to add, that if you're moping over him, get over it. He's very much still here, and damn annoying, too.

Ginny had to read the letter three times over to process it, and she still had so many questions. Was this a joke? Why on earth was Malfoy writing to her? Was Charlie really alive? Why would Malfoy pretend he was? And did he really expect her to believe him about his sadness at Charlie's death? And why was Malfoy the one to tell her what she had been waiting to hear from anyone else? It just didn't make sense. And lastly, despite all this, why was she ready to believe him? 

Ugh, bad ending. Anyone want to beta for me? Please? Let me know. R/R please!!


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank the people who gave me the 34 reviews I have

I would like to thank the people who gave me the 34 reviews I have. I would also like to thank the 4 of you who put this story on your favorites. I wish you guys would tell me who you are, so I can thank you more profusely. All of you are my motivation to continue. The rest of you, I'm starting to believe that I should go back to only writing Tamora Pierce stories. TP readers are much better reviewers, at least from what I can see…hint, hint….REVIEW! PLEASE!

Harry folded up the letter he had received from Ron a day ago. He was looking forward to his next week at the Burrow, which would be in about a week and a half. "If things work out well, I may not have to stay with the Dursleys for the rest of the summer," he thought. He was getting used to Bella, and liked her a lot. He thought it would be a treat to see Sirius, Remus, and Bella together again, after hearing about all the mischief they had gotten up to in their time at Hogwarts. In fact, life would be good if it weren't for one thing. Parvati. Harry had avoided her quite punctiliously so far, but it was getting harder. Bella seemed to have noticed the tension. In fact, just before Harry had come up to his room, Bella had asked him about it.

_"Are you and Parvati fighting?" Bella inquired, concern etched into her face._

Harry didn't know what to say. "Er…that is, well, not really," he finished weakly.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'm just trying to avoid her, I did something I didn't mean to," Harry spilled out before he could stop himself.

Suddenly, Bella smiled, quite evilly in Harry's opinion. "Ah, I see," she said, chuckling, and Harry's stomach sank.

That had been an unqualified disaster. So now he was hiding out in his room, re-reading Ron's letter.

The door flew open, and Harry jumped. He spun around to see who was at the door, and he moaned in despair to see Parvati standing there. He noticed vaguely that for once her hair was out of the constricting plait that she always had it in.

Parvati stepped into the room and closed the door carefully behind her. She started walking towards Harry, who was looking quite stricken with fear. She inwardly smiled.

She crossed her arms. "Harry Potter, when are you going to stop avoiding me!" she demanded.

Harry gaped at her. "Poor boy," she thought, "he has no experience with girls at all."

Finally, Harry seemed to find his voice. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked, his voice breaking a little on the word room.

"Honestly, Harry."

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

She noticed that he was slowly turning red. "Avoiding you? What do you mean?" His voice was squeaky now. Parvati fought an urge to laugh.

"I'm talking about how you walk out of the room when I walk into it, or how you talk to Bella only, and haven't even glanced at me since…" She trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Oh. That." Harry said, talking to the floor. "Sorry."

"Will you at least look at me now?" Parvati asked impatiently.

Harry reluctantly brought his head up. She noticed that his face was a bright crimson now. She started to smile.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. His voice sounded as high as Lavender's little sister. Parvati couldn't take it anymore. She started cracking up.

Harry stared at Parvati. What in the world was she doing? "Uh, Parvati, are you okay?"

"Your….voice….," Parvati managed to choke out amidst her giggles.

Harry was getting more and more annoyed. He had realized his voice was doing odd things, but was that really something to laugh at? "I'm sorry? Are you laughing at my voice?"

Parvati nodded, still wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Harry felt a small smile creeping around the corners of his mouth. Parvati's glee was catching. "How shallow of you."

Parvati almost immediately stopped. She looked at him, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. This time it was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Look at your face!" he said before he dissolved into snickers. It wasn't long before Parvati joined in.

Bella stood outside Harry's door, listening. She smiled to herself, and then knocked at the door. The laughter stopped, and she heard footsteps walking towards the door.

Harry opened the door, and Bella looked in. Harry's cheeks were read, and he was breathing quite quickly. Parvati's hair was tousled, and she was also panting. Knowing full well that the two teenagers were just laughing, she said primly, "It's nice to see that you two have worked your differences out," winking slightly at the end.

She wondered if it was possible for a boy to turn that red without the aid of rouge. "W-we were-"

She cut Harry off. "I'd just like to let you two know that Remus Lupin will be visiting in two days. Oh, and he seems to have acquired a new pet. His name is Snuffles."

I would like to apologize once more to the H/G fans I have betrayed. But what's wrong with a little variety?


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry. Well, here's the next chapter. Please review! And I promise, one more chapter, and the romance part of this story will really happen!

"So, what'd she say?" Charlie asked, peering over the silver-haired boy's shoulder.

"Keep your nose to yourself, Weasley! I'll let you know in good time," Draco responded lazily. Charlie chuckled and stepped aside. He knew how to deal with Draco now. It was rather like tending a baby dragon, though he wasn't going to tell Draco _that_. He watched as the boy's eyes scanned the note, and then slowly put it down. Charlie quickly looked out the window. If Draco wanted to tell him, he would.

"She says she must be crazy for believing me, but she'll try to meet me at Diagon Alley. She also sent this note." He thrust out his hand, offering Charlie the note.

Charlie sighed. There was a trick to handling objects when one was a ghost, a trick he hadn't quite mastered yet. "Go ahead, Draco, open it."

Draco's eyes glimmered. "Can I read it?"

"Not on your life, Malfoy. Open it and scram."

"Oh, I'm so afraid." Nevertheless, Draco opened the letter, gave it to Charlie, and headed to the bathroom.

__

Dear Charlie,

I miss you so much, it hurts. We all do. Ron was taking it the worst, I suppose, but Mum told him Dumbledore gave permission for Harry to come here, and he's perked up somewhat. Of course, that may have something to do with the fact that Hermione's coming too. Anyhow, I'm glad there's still some form of you left, Charlie! It's made me so happy! Can we possibly meet even sooner? I didn't want to ask Malfoy. Please let me know.

Your loving sister,

Ginny

Charlie laughed sadly. He missed his family.

"Can I come back now?" Draco called from the bathroom.

"I rather you didn't."

"Haha, Weasley." Draco walked in, and stopped when he saw Charlie's crestfallen face. He softened. Charlie was likable, and Draco admired him. It took guts to face down dragons every day and to face down Voldemort himself. "It'll be Diagon Alley before you know it," he said quietly, in an attempt to cheer Charlie up.

"I hope so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That'll be Remus," Bella said, running to get the door. "I haven't seen them in so long!" Her face was alive, and Harry could tell she was happy to see her friends again. He sat down in the living room, not sure how he should greet his former professor.

"Bella!" he heard a masculine voice shout. He tried to hear Bella's reply, but a dog's barks shut everything else out. Harry stood up. "How did I forget Sirius was coming?" he asked himself. He ran out to the foyer where a joyous reunion was taking place.

Remus was hugging Bella, and Sirius was jumping up and down around them.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," a voice called from the stairs. Everybody turned around.

"Hello Parvati. How are you?" Remus asked politely, unaware that Sirius had left his side, and had bowled Harry over.

"Harry!" Parvati shrieked. "That dog's going to hurt you!"

Harry sat up, laughing. "Of course Sirius isn't going to hurt me." He gasped as he heard his slip.

"Sirius? I thought Bella said his name was Snuffles?" Parvati looked at Bella inquiringly, who glanced back at her, her face white.

Remus looked calmly at Sirius, who was now whining, and at Harry. "Harry, it's so wonderful to see you again. We'll talk more later. Sirius, why don't you show yourself?"

Arabella yelped as Sirius grew back into a human and Harry could hear Parvati scream. Sirius shook his head slightly, and asked, "What? No hug for me?"

"Don't tease, Sirius. Bella, listen to me before you make any rash decisions. Sirius convinced James and Lily to switch at the last moment to Peter. So they did. And- " 

"The little rat gave them away to Voldemort." Sirius shook with anger. "And then he had the _nerve_ to confront me and ask why I killed them. He cut off his finger, blew the street apart, transformed into his Animagus form, a rat, and scurried into the sewers." Sirius stopped to wipe his eyes. "Because of me, James and Lily are dead."

Bella ran forward and wrapped Sirius in a tight hug. "Sirius, I've missed you so much! Please don't ever leave me again," she sobbed.

Harry looked away, not sure what to say. He made eye contact with Parvati. She colored slightly, but looked back at him. She climbed down the stairs and made her way up to Sirius.

"Excuse me, Mister Black?"

Sirius turned around slowly. He gasped. "You look just like your mother when she was younger," he whispered.

Parvati stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you," she said simply.

Sorry this was so short. Chapters should be getting longer soon though.

Su


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here's the next chapter, all ready for you to read. I could possibly get these out quicker if I had a beta-reader…so if anyone offers, trust me, I'll jump at the chance! Oh, like someone requested, this is longer. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

Ron paced up and down his room, running his fingers through his hair, so it looked very much like Harry's. He was unable to sleep. Hermione and Harry were coming to the Burrow the next day.

"She's your best friend, Ron. You shouldn't feel nervous about her," he told himself. He stopped at his window, and opened it. He welcomed the fresh breeze that cooled the stifling room. It was nights like these he needed Charlie to give him a pep talk. He sighed. He was able to control his grief now, but this heart ached every time he thought of Charlie. He turned at a knock on his door.

"Ron?" a muffled voice inquired. He recognized it as Ginny's.

"Come in," he called in the direction of the door. He heard the door creak open, and then footsteps making their way over to him.

"Are you all right? I heard noises coming from your room." She leaned next to him on the windowsill.

"I miss Charlie," he responded. Standing next to Ginny in the middle of the night brought back memories of times they could talk to each other…but that was all before Hogwarts.

"Me too," she replied, in a funny sounding voice. He turned to look at her, hoping she wasn't crying. Instead, she looked rather like she was on the verge of telling him something, reminding him of his second year. He shivered. He hoped it wasn't something like that again.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

She looked down and mumbled. "I can't tell you, Ron, at least, not now."

He sighed and turned away. "Fine." He looked out the window.

"Excited for Harry to come over?"

"I suppose."

"That doesn't sound like excitement. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel like telling you right now." Ron wasn't sure if he said that out of spite or truth, but either way he kept his mouth shut.

He heard her sigh. "Ron…"

"Sorry, Gin, I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay, Ron, I'll leave. But I just want to let you know that Charlie is happy."

He looked at her again. "How do you know?"

"Just trust me." She walked toward the door and slipped out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stood at the foot of the stairs. The Weasleys would be coming to pick him up anytime now. He checked his watch, a gift from Remus, and looked up when he heard someone walking in.

"So, you're all ready to go, I suppose."

Harry nodded, not sure what to say.

"Well, I hope you have a good time there," she replied, starting to turn around.

"Parvati, wait." She stopped.

"Yes?"

Harry looked down and started to shuffle his feet. "You've faced down dragons before," he told himself, "this can't possibly be harder." Out loud, he said, "I just wanted to let you know that, er, well, that is, I had a fun time with you." He thought over what he had just said, and added hastily, "And Sirius, Remus, and Bella, of course."

Parvati smiled. "Thanks, Harry. You were pretty fun too."

He grinned back at her. At that moment, Sirius walked into the foyer, Remus and Bella accompanying him. Bella swooped down on Harry and hugged him.

"It's been so lovely having you here. You remind me so much of your parents, and if they were here, I know they'd be very proud of you. Do come and stay again." She stepped back, and Harry thought her eyes looked suspiciously bright.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," he replied, remembering his manners. "I had a wonderful time."

It was Remus's turn next. "Harry, it was great to see you again. Sirius and Bella will be coming back to stay with me at Lupin Lodge, so if you want to get into contact with any of us, you know where we are." He shook Harry's hand.

"Thanks, Professor Lupin. And thanks for telling me all those stories about my dad and mum. They were hilarious."

The two adults stepped back and let Sirius come forward. He and Harry just looked at each other, unsure of what to say, until Remus nudged Sirius.

At Remus's cue, Sirius stepped forward and wrapped Harry in a fierce hug. Harry returned the hug gladly. Sirius stepped back and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Be safe. Write to me no matter what happens, at least once every week. That way, I'll know you're all right."

Harry nodded. "Okay, Sirius."

Suddenly Sirius grinned and leaned to whisper in Harry's ear. "She's a nice girl. Collect your courage and go for it." He stood up and his grin grew wider at Harry's face.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Bella opened the door. Harry was greeted by the sight of Ron, who looked almost the exactly the same as usual. Harry couldn't place what it was.

"Hullo, Harry. I have a Portkey with me to whisk you and me back to the Burrow, so whenever you're ready…"

Harry suddenly realized Ron wasn't smiling his usual wide grin. Bella must've noticed as well, for she said, "Ron, dear, come in a moment. There are people here who I'm sure would be glad to see you." She ushered him in.

Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of Professor Lupin and Sirius. "Professor! Sirius!"

They both grinned. "Hello, Ron," Remus replied. "How have you been?"

Ron grimaced. "Not so good."

"Remus, don't be such a dolt!" Sirius chided. He turned to Ron. "So, how's Hermione then?"

Ron blushed, but smiled a little bit. "My dad's picking her up as we speak. As far as I know, she's doing fine."

"Attaboy, Ron! Time to turn on the Weasley charm, then, eh? I'm sure she'll fall like a sack of beans!"

"Sirius! You're embarrassing him!" Remus whispered loudly.

"Remus, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't, Padfoot."

"Yes I do, Moony."

"Don't."

"Do."

"I am not going to get into a childish argument with an egotistical dog!"

Ron finally broke down and laughed, and it felt great. "You guys really are too much!"

Bella smiled. "You should've seen them at Hogwarts."

Ron smiled back, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Obviously, the worst of the grief had gone. "Well, mate, all ready to go then?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. He turned to the adults and waved. They returned the wave, and Harry started to walk out of the door with Ron when he heard Sirius say, "Haven't you forgotten someone?"

"Oops," thought Harry. He turned around and waved at Parvati also. "Bye then," he said.

The next moment, he felt someone throw their arms around him. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry," Parvati whispered.

Harry blushed as he saw Sirius wink over Parvati's shoulder. He patted Parvati's arm awkwardly. "Definitely," he whispered back.

He heard Ron clear his throat and reluctantly stepped away from Parvati. "Bye."

Parvati started to step away, seemed to change her mind and walked forward again. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on his cheek, ran back inside, closing the door behind her. Harry stood there shocked, absentmindedly rubbing his hand over the spot Parvati had just kissed.

"Harry?" he heard Ron say. Harry turned around and saw his freckle-faced friend grinning.

"Shut up," he said. "Now, where's the Portkey?"

Ron pulled out a tennis ball, and both he and Harry touched it. Harry felt the tug at his navel, and before he could blink, he was at the Burrow. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked around the homey kitchen. He felt as if he was truly home. "Though Bella's house really wasn't that bad," he told himself, thinking about a certain dark-haired witch.

Ron looked around, trying to figure out if Hermione was there yet. "She should be home by now," he said aloud.

"Looking for Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron wanted to wipe the cheeky grin off Harry's face. "Yes."

"Well, Ron, it's about time."

Ron blushed to the tips of his ears. Just then, he heard noises from the family room. He ran through the doorway, Harry in his footsteps.

Tumbling out of the fireplace was Hermione. Ron immediately ran over to her and helped her up. Hermione seemed surprised at the gesture, but didn't say anything.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her. Her face had changed in just the short month that he hadn't seen her, and it made her look more older and prettier, though her hair still was as bushy as ever.

"Harry!" Hermione left Ron's side and hugged her. Harry was suddenly reminded of how she had said farewell to him at King Cross, and put his hand up to his cheek again.

There was a slight diversion in the form of Ron's father who Apparated right next to Ron with a small pop.

"Hello, Harry," he said enthusiastically, pumping Harry's hand up and down.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley."

"Dad, is that you?" a voice called. Harry recognized it as Ginny's and heard her running down the stairs. He saw her come into the family room, red hair all askew, and she spotted him too.

"Hi, Harry!" she said, giving him a little wave, without the slightest hint of a blush.

Harry smiled back at her. It seemed as if she was coping very well with Charlie's death.

"Dad, do you think we could go to Diagon Alley earlier this year?"

"I don't see why not, Ginny. Is there any particular time you have in mind? And don't forget, we have to get your list of school supplies as well."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I'll let you know once we get our lists." She turned around slowly and went up the stairs again. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Harry? Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley came bustling in, gathering Harry and Hermione in together and giving them a bone-crushing hug. "What have you two been eating all summer? You look starved!" She ushered them back into the kitchen and began preparing something noisily. Harry smiled to himself. This summer wasn't turning out to be bad at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was in a quandary. He was stuck, and at a loss as to what to do. He wished he had been taught to better deal with these situations.

"Come on Malfoy, I haven't got all day."

"Yeah, just until whenever Voldemort drops dead," Draco muttered to himself. He sighed. He moved his rook two spaces to the right.

Charlie laughed devilishly. He moved his bishop one space. He really was getting better at handling objects. "Checkmate," he announced proudly.

Draco cursed. "I was never any good at chess anyhow," he replied, putting away the game.

"Excuses, excuses."

"Shut up, Weasley." Draco stretched and walked over to his bed. "So, tell me about this sister of yours anyhow," he said, yawning.

Charlie chuckled. "What, do you want her life story?"

"No, the point is to stay awake," Draco retorted.

Charlie attempted to swat at him. "Well, let's see, Ginny…"

"Is that her real name?" Draco interrupted.

"No. Her real name's Virginia. But I can't remember the last time anyone's ever called her that."

"Of course. You Weasleys couldn't recognize class if it danced around naked to the Weird Sisters."

"Malfoy, do you or do you not want to hear more about Ginny?"

"Fine. Go ahead. Tell me more about _Virginia_."

Charlie sat down in an armchair and closed his eyes. "She's really one of a kind," he said, more to himself than Draco. "She's the kind of girl who won't let anything get in her way once she's got her heart set on something. She's really got a temper too, and a very sharp tongue, and it's the funniest thing to hear her yelling at someone. She's very…."

"Feisty?"

Charlie laughed. "I guess you could call her that. She's also very loyal. She forms attachments to people, and won't let go."

"Like Potter."

"Malfoy, I'm warning you…"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"She's fourteen, Draco. I highly doubt she'd still have a childish crush."

"All right. Is she good-looking?"

Charlie snorted. "See for yourself, Malfoy. And besides, she's a Weasley, so why do you care?"

Draco shrugged. "Keep going, then."

"Okay…let me think…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm telling you, Lucius, he's talking to somebody." She pleaded with her eyes for her husband to listen to her.

"There's no one to talk to, Narcissa! He's all alone in this house." Lucius pushed his white-blond hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe he's going crazy," Narcissa said, worriedly.

Lucius looked up. She had caught his attention with that one. "Crazy? My son is crazy?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Well, you know, there has been a history of madness in our family tree," Narcissa said softly, afraid of Lucius's response.

Lucius looked as if he was about to say something, but thought better of it. "Draco is not crazy. He's probably communicating with someone through his fireplace. Pansy, for all we know."

Narcissa sighed in relief. "Well, if that's it, then…"

"It is," Lucius said firmly. Narcissa decided not to argue anymore. If Draco was talking to someone, that was fine. But why did it have to be Pansy?

That's it! Once again, thanks to **sam I am**(I rather like a ghost Charlie too), **Stargazer**(Thanks! One of my main problems is trying to keep Draco and Lucius in character), **seekerpeeker**(Anyone feel free to correct me if I'm wrong…but I thought it said in GoF that Charlie was short and stocky like the twins, and Bill's cool too!), **josephine**(Here's a much longer chapter just for you!), **PotionsMasterPrincess**(I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!), **Satan's Little Princess**(Soon enough?), **Kio**(I'm blushing! Thank you!).


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to you all for your reviews. I made this chapter longer for you, and yes, finally Draco and Ginny meet. You guys HAVE to tell me if they're too OOC. I love good reviews, but constructive criticism always helps too!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et al belong to JKR. Oh, and as I was putting on the finishing touches, I realized one section is very similar to a section in Davesmom's Desparado. I only just read that today, so I want to say that it's not ripped off from her, and she is a great writer, by the way!

The world was a blur as Harry blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. It looked like his eyes were getting worse. Instead of the blaring orange décor of Ron's room greeting him, there seemed to be splotches of pink, red, yellow, green, blue, and many other colors. Harry reached for his glasses and sat up, putting them on.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione and Ron chorused. Harry's jaw dropped as his gaze traveled around the room.

"Wow, guys, thanks!" Ron's bedroom was bedecked with streamers and balloons. He swung his legs onto the floor and stood up. Hermione rushed towards him and gave him a hug. Harry grinned at Ron's scowl over her shoulder as he patted her back. He definitely was getting used to this hugging thing.

"I'm famished!" Ron announced suddenly. "Let's get something to eat." He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her off Harry, much to her surprise.

"Ron, you're always hungry!" Harry chuckled at Hermione's remark and followed both of them down the stairs.

Once seated at the table, Harry could smell the delicious aroma of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. When she brought plates of pancakes to the table, along with birthday greetings, Harry put on his napkin and got ready to eat, along with the rest of the Weasleys, who had filed in, all wishing Harry.

As soon as Harry put his fork and knife down, thoroughly contented, there was a loud hooting. Several owls flew in through the window, all bearing packages. Hermione screamed and ducked as they all went over her head in order to get to Harry. Five owls deposited letters in the laps of Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione, while Harry got one letter and three gifts. As if synchronized, all the birds hooted together and flew out of the window in a neat line.

George was the first one to speak. "Now we know what it feels like to be caught in an hailstorm of owls."

Ginny let out a laugh and slit open her letter with her breakfast knife. She gasped. "They're our Hogwarts letters! Dad, we have to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. Please!" She got up and ran over to her father.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "We can go tomorrow, then, if you're so eager."

Ginny threw her arms around her father. "Thank you!" She grabbed her plate, put it in the sink and ran upstairs, her brothers, and Harry all looking at her curiously.

"She's going crazy," Fred flatly stated.

"Going?" George said to no one in particular.

Harry opened his school letter first, reading over his supplies. He was suddenly interrupted by a squeal coming from his left. He jerked his head up. Hermione had stood up, and was waving a piece of paper back and forth.

"I'm a prefect! I'm a prefect! I can't believe it!"

Fred snorted. "We can."

Ron scowled at Hermione for the second time that day. "You're a prefect? There goes all our chances of having fun this year."

Hermione glared at him. "That's right."

George laughed out loud. "Ron gets to snog with a prefect! I count that as fun!"

Hermione and Ron both turned the same shade of red. Ron blurted, "I wouldn't ever want to snog her!"

Harry smacked his palm against his forehead. _Here we go again_. Hermione looked at Ron, and spoke, her voice dangerously calm.

"And why is that, Ron?"

"Because you're a prefect!"

"So?

"You wouldn't let me within a ten meter radius of you if you thought I wanted to snog you! You know why? Because you're no fun!"

Hermione gasped. Biting her lip angrily, she grabbed her letter and stomped out of the room. Harry could hear her climbing up the stairs, and he almost felt the floor move with every step she took.

"Ron!" He turned around and looked at him. 

To Harry's surprise, Ron looked miserable. "Harry, don't say a word. I know." Ron stared at his plate glumly.

George cleared his throat. "Well, Harry, what are you waiting for? You've got three absolutely spiffing presents waiting to be opened!"

Harry looked at the twins suspiciously. "You didn't happen to send any of them, did you?"

Fred grinned. "Actually, we were all planning to give you our presents tonight."

Harry turned his concentration back onto his gifts. He grabbed the smaller one and opened it. Out fell a small silver ball and a note. He read the note first.

_Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday! Bella and I got together to buy you this present. It's a Portkey of some sort, but it won't work until you really want it to, that is, in times of dire need. If you hold on to it, and say "Sustuli Salvus_," and it will take you to the place which you think is safe. Happy Birthday from both of us!_

Lots of Love,

Parvati

XXX

Harry grinned absentmindedly, especially at the closing.

"Harry, who's it from?" Ron asked, his interest piqued.

"Parvati," Harry said simply. As to stop any questions, he picked up the next present and opened it. A tin fell out, and Harry opened it, and still wasn't sure of its contents. He read the note that had come with it, and deciphered that the "cake" had come from Hagrid, who was doing well on his secret mission with Madame Maxime.

"Here," he said, pushing the cake towards Fred and George. "It's cake," he said by way of explaining.

Fred and George, not having had experience with Hagrid's cooking before, gladly took a piece, and bit down simultaneously.

"Ouch!" they said, and Fred swore rather loudly.

"Fred, watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, rather shocked.

"Sorry, Mum," Fred answered, and then turned to Harry. "I'm sure my teeth are all going to fall out!"

Harry grinned. "Maybe you had better see Hermione's parents then. They're dentists, you know." He saw Ron smile and then wince at the mention of Hermione. He opened the last package, read the note to himself, as he suspected this one was from Sirius. He was right, and it seemed Sirius was fine, and having a grand time at Bella's house. Harry loved the gift, which turned out to be Quidditch gloves. He'd needed a new pair for awhile, and wasn't too please with having to use the school's old pair.

What he really wanted to do now was to write back to Parvat-er, Sirius, so he excused himself, and walked up to Ron's room, Ron in his footsteps.

************************

Ginny sat down at her desk, a piece of parchment in front of her. She needed to write to Malfoy, and tell him to come to Diagon Alley the next day. She was thrilled at the prospect of seeing Charlie again. She wrote a quick, curt note to Malfoy, which essentially stated, "I'll be at Diagon Alley tomorrow at Florean's. Be there." She was about to sign it, when thumping footsteps came up the stairs, followed by the sound of her door opening.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked, shocked at seeing Hermione cry.

"Your brother is such a prat!" Hermione said, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Which one?" Ginny asked dryly. She did have an idea, however.

"Ron." Ginny's suspicions were confirmed.

She went over to Hermione and put her arm around her. "What did that giant prat do this time?" she asked gently.

"He told me I was no fun," Hermione answered, having gotten a grip on herself now. "And…that he'd never want to snog me."

Ginny almost laughed out loud, and she would've sworn she saw a tiny smile on Hermione's face.

"It sounds stupid, I know," Hermione went on, as if reading Ginny's thoughts. "But I think I'll ignore him for a few days for the 'no fun' part."

"Sounds good to me. That git doesn't know what he was talking about," Ginny answered. "And, knowing him, it was probably a cover-up of something else," she added slyly.

Hermione blushed, but didn't continue the topic. "So what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I was in the middle of writing a letter."

"Really? To whom?"

Ginny looked at Hermione. She needed to tell someone, and after all, she trusted Hermione. Taking in a breath, she answered, "Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-why?" she sputtered.

"Because I have to," Ginny replied simply. She pulled out the letter Draco had written her and showed it to Hermione. Hermione scanned it and gave it back to her.

"Wow. So I suppose that's why you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow so badly."

"That's right. Hold on, let me just sign this and send it to him." Ginny scrawled her name, and then attached the parchment to Pig's claw and opened the window. She watched as Pig flew away. "It's a really nice day."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"Do you want to go outside?"

Hermione swung her legs over the bed. "Sure. We can watch the boys play Quidditch." Together they walked out of the room.

*****************

Draco read over the piece of parchment. "She wants to meet us tomorrow," he informed the ghost.

Charlie smiled. "Good. Can we go?"

"I'll have to ask my Lucius and my mum."

"Well, go on, what are you waiting for?" Draco sneered at the ghost and sauntered out the door. Walking down the familiar hallways, he glanced at the paintings he had seen on the wall all through his life. He stopped at his destination and knocked.

"Come in," a feminine voice called.

Draco opened the door and walked into the library. Seated in front of the fire was his mother.

"Good morning, Mum," Draco greeted her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning, darling."

Draco was not one to beat around the bush. "I was wondering if I could perhaps go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Whatever for, dear? School doesn't start for another month. You have plenty of time to get all your supplies.

"Actually, I'm meeting a girl," Draco replied. He wasn't lying…yet.

Narcissa broke out into a smile. "Really, dear? Pansy?"

Draco tried not to grimace. "Yes, Mum."

"Well, then of course you can go!"

Draco forced himself to smile. "Thanks, Mum." He turned around and walked out of the door, until he stood in front of his room again. He strode in. "Well, I hope you're happy, Weasley. We can meet your sister tomorrow."

"I am," Charlie answered, grinning cheekily. "I'll be sure to introduce you to her."

"I don't want to talk to your Potter-loving sister," Draco said.

"Malfoy."

"Fine, I'll stay with you. Only because I'm afraid that if you don't, you won't help me with my Seeking skills, and today's a perfect day to practice," said Draco, gesturing to his window.

"Damn right I won't," Charlie answered. "Now, come on, let's get outside, and I'll whip you into shape."

Picking up his Nimbus, Draco replied, "I'll have you know I don't butter my bread that way, Weasley."

"Shut up, Draco," Charlie retorted, following Draco out his door.

******************

"Ginny, dear, wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at the face of her mother. "What is it, Mum?"

"Well, don't you want to go to Diagon Alley?" her mother answered.

Ginny sat straight up. "I'll be right down." She bustled around the room, getting herself ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked all right, for a skinny, freckle-faced, redhead. She didn't realize that at the end of her third year, she had caught the attention of many boys at Hogwarts. But right now, she decided to leave herself the way she was. _Besides, what does it matter? I'm only going to go see Charlie and Malfoy._

Stepping downstairs, she saw that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins were all set to go.

"Ladies first," Harry said, giving her the small flowerpot of Floo Powder. Ginny laughed. Harry probably just didn't want to go first, as he hated Floo.

She threw a small pinch of the powder into the fire, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" She was whisked away in the flames and ejected in the fireplace of Gringotts. Dusting herself off, she waited for the others. One by one, they all fell out of the fireplace. 

"I need to go and exchange my money," Hermione announced.

"I'll come with you," Ginny replied, as was the plan. 

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Harry asked, gesturing to himself and Ron, woo was trying to avoid eye contact with Hermione.

"No, that's all right," Ginny said hurriedly. That wouldn't do at _all_.

"All right, then we're off," Harry replied, and followed the twins out of the bank.

Ginny sat down on a bench and waited for Hermione to finish her exchanging. The two of them would shop for supplies and then Hermione would leave her at Florean's shop. Luckily, strange people were always there, so a ghost wouldn't make anyone look twice. Hermione would then find the boys and make sure they stayed away from the ice-cream parlor. The last thing she needed was for Malfoy to see Harry or Ron and start a fight.

"Ginny, are you ready?" Hermione asked, obviously done with her deal.

"Yes, let's go." The girls walked around Diagon Alley, replenishing their Potions ingredients, petting the cats at the Menagerie, and buying new dress robes. Ginny had saved up money for this, as she was growing taller, and as Hermione said with a giggle, in all the right places.

Walking out of the bookstore and down the street towards Florean Fortescue's, Hermione turned and looked at Ginny. "Remember, this could all be a trick of some sort, so I'm going to stay in the vicinity for a little while. Keep your wand ready, okay?"

Ginny nodded, not at all mad about Hermione mothering her. This was Draco Malfoy, and Ginny was getting a little nervous. 

"Here you go," Hermione said, stopping at the edge of the parlor. Ginny took a deep breath and continued walking inside, looking for a flash of silver hair.

Suddenly, she spotted one. Ginny purposefully walked over to where she saw it and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

No one said anything.

Finally, Draco said, "You're late, Weasley."

"Malfoy, I got here as quickly as possible," Ginny said. She hated herself for thinking it, but the summer definitely had definitely been good for him. "Where's Charlie," she asked brusquely.

Draco pointed behind him, and Ginny headed in that direction and Draco followed.

Ginny finally spotted an apparition against the bright-green chair of Draco's booth. "Charlie, is that you?"

"Yes it is, Gin." Ginny made a motion as if she was about to hug her brother, and stopped short as she realized that she could never touch Charlie again.

"Charlie, I've missed you so much," she began, sliding into the seat across from Charlie. She blinked to stop the tears coming out of her eyes. She would not cry in front of Malfoy.

"That's my seat, Weasley," Draco drawled. Charlie glared at him.

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy," Ginny retorted.

"What, do you want me to stand up?"

"It certainly looks like it, doesn't it, Malfoy?"

"Both of you, stop," Charlie interrupted. "You two are going to give me a headache."

"Ghosts can't get headaches," Draco replied. Ginny almost laughed, and then bit her lip. What was she thinking?

Charlie decided to ignore Draco's comment. "Look, let's be civil, shall we? Draco, call Ginny by her name, and the same goes for you, Gin."

"Fine."

"Whatever," Draco answered.

"Ginny, tell me how everyone's doing."

Ginny smiled sadly. "We all miss you, though we are still living as usual. We really rely on the twins to make us laugh."

"Oh, talk about something that isn't so depressing," Charlie answered, trying to avoid talking about his death at all costs.

Ginny really did smile now. "Well, Ron and Hermione are still being blind about each other as usual."

"Those two," Charlie said smiling. "How's Mum?"

"She's doing all right. It looked like she was going to be the worst, but she talks to Arabella Figg all the time, and it seems to have helped her."

"Arabella Figg? The name sounds so familiar."

"She's Harry's guardian."

Charlie shrugged. "How is Harry?"

"Yes, _Virginia_, how is Potter?" Draco sneered.

Ginny glared at him. "Harry is fine, and in fact today is his birthday. We're going to give him a royal bash when we get back home," she answered, smiling. "Oh, and I'm not sure, but remember Parvati, the girl he went to the Yule Ball with?"

Charlie nodded, and Draco looked up, interested. 

"Well," Ginny continued, "I think something is going on between them, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Are you jealous, Virginia?" Draco drawled.

Ginny wheeled around on him. "What's wrong with you? And why are you calling me Virginia?"

Draco shrugged. "It's your first name, isn't it?"

"Draco, stop acting like you're five," Charlie responded. Then he turned around to Ginny. "Well, what about you then, Gin? Bill's got Fleur, Percy has Penny, Fred's got Angelina, George is too happy-go-lucky to be attached, and Ron's got Hermione."

Ginny blushed. "Can't I be happy-go-lucky too?" Draco looked at her. Her cheeks were matching her hair, and she looked adorable. _Merlin's beard, what is wrong with me? This is a Weasley._

"You may think so, but trust me, after not seeing you for so long, you've grown into quite a beautiful young lady."

Draco kicked himself for agreeing. _Well, I'm allowed to _look_ at her, aren't I? _he tried to reason with himself.

Ginny laughed. "Since when are you so nice to me?" she asked teasingly.

_Damn it, why do her eyes have to light up like that?_ Draco was seriously ready to leave. He didn't know what was happening to him. Maybe he was going crazy. He refused to believe that he thought a Weasley was attractive. He looked at his watch.

"Charlie, it's time for us to leave," he lied.

Charlie sighed. "All right."

Ginny looked up. "Already? Why? Can we meet again?"

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Virginia. I can come here anytime," Draco said.

Ginny ignored his first comment and focused on his second. "I think I may be able to come here one more time, if I tell Mum that I forgot something. Why can't you meet with anyone else, Charlie?"

"I can't, at least not until Hogwarts starts again," Charlie answered. "Draco refuses to associate with the rest of the family."

"Well then, why me?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Because you're a girl," Charlie said, chuckling.

Draco glared at Charlie. "I'm not even going to gratify that with a response," he retorted.

"I'll leave then, if you have to go," Ginny said, standing up.

"Draco will go with you," Charlie said. Both Draco and Ginny turned around to look at Charlie. "Well, Ginny, it's not safe out there anymore. Especially for us."

Ginny didn't notice Draco's lips tighten, or his avoidance of Charlie's gaze. "Fine, Charlie."

"Draco, will you please go with Ginny?"

"Why can't you come with us?" Draco asked.

"I'd like to, you know, just sit here and reminisce."

Something twisted inside Draco, and he saw Ginny's eyes fill up with tears.

"Bye, Charlie," she whispered. She started walking and Draco followed her. There was an uneasy silence as they walked. They were almost out of the parlor when Draco said quite unexpectedly. "I'm sorry."

Ginny gaped at him. "Sorry about what?"

Draco stopped walking. He hated those eyes. They were making him say things he didn't want to say. He saw an empty booth and sat down. Ginny sat across from him. She had never seen him look so disconcerted.

Draco didn't know what he was doing, or saying, for that matter. "I could have stopped them."

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

"I was there when Voldemort killed Charlie, Ginny. I could've done something!"

Ginny gasped. She didn't want to be reminded of this painful memory.

"Virginia, they're after your father. Voldemort and my father. And they killed Charlie. I was there. Don't you hate me because of it? I was there! I saw him die!"

Ginny started crying, and Draco felt helpless. He didn't have any idea as to what to do in this situation.

"He's haunting me. And he likes me"

Ginny was still crying. Hesitantly, Draco reached towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. He was tearing up himself.

"I wish Lucius wasn't my father. I hate him! I respect Charlie, he was totally innocent," he rambled, not knowing whether he was saying this for Ginny's benefit or his own.

Ginny managed to choke out words. "It isn't your fault, Draco. Not at all."

Draco stood up and sat back down next to Ginny. At this moment, he didn't care if Ginny was a Weasley, if she was poor, if she had beautiful eyes, and adorable freckles. They needed each other right now. As if it came naturally to him, he put both his arms around her, and held her. 

"We'll be okay, Virginia," he said.

Ginny held on to him for dear life. He wasn't Draco Malfoy right now, he was her support. She let all her bottled emotions out and just wept, rocking back and forth with Draco.

And that was how Hermione found them.

Thank yous:

**Satans Little Princess**-Thanks. I hope you enjoy this one too!

****

witchy_grrl-Thank you so much! I'm rather enjoying my couples too.

****

Frances Roscommon-You're welcome. And they've met! Hooray!

****

Ryoko-chan-I'm trying to be original, so thanks! That's an idea, by the way.

**herm-oh-ninny**-You're not rambling! Wow, what a compliment! I can't believe you think I have a nice writing style. Thanks so much!

**tanuki-chan**-Thanks so much, but someone offered already. Thanks though!

****

amy-I'm sorry about Charlie…but thanks for the comment about the plot!


End file.
